Life and Death of Aloysius Wagner
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Lightning Squad Nightcrawler's father lives and dies
1. Default Chapter

Aloysius Wagner was an officer in the Reich's Gestapo. His father had been a captain in the army and if Aloysius wanted to look even deeper, he would find a general and a sergeant in his family as well.  
  
Aloysius didn't want to know about his family's history with the Reich.  
  
His father would often get very drunk after quelling a riot or an uprising and when he was drunk he would sit little Aloysius on his knee and talk to him in his slurred gruff German.  
  
"Fight for the Reich, but don't believe in it." He would say. "Never let the Fuhrer's rants get to you. I fight because it's easier to avoid the searches and background checks."  
  
"But daddy, why don't you just fight the Reich?" Aloysius had once asked.  
  
"Because those who rebel can't hope to win." His father said. "The Reich is too strong to oppose. Don't try it." Aloysius had been very scared when his father suddenly tightened his grip on his shoulder.  
  
"Promise me!" he hissed. Slowly, Aloysius nodded.  
  
"I promise." He whispered.  
  
Sometimes he regretted that promise. ***  
Aloysius knew something was wrong when he checked into work that morning.  
  
His partner Dieter was smiling.  
  
Dieter believed everything that the Reich said. He was the kind of officer whose prisoners often slipped and fell on a pile of bullets. If they were women, they would be brought in mysteriously raped.  
  
Aloysius hated him and he wished that he would be assigned a new partner. The man was not only a complete believer in the Reich (a total Nazi if you will), but he was an asshole too.  
  
"Blue! We've been assigned a pick up job." Walking up, Dieter twirled the lock of hair that rested over Aloysius' right eye. "You'll be able to buy more hair gel!" Frowning, Aloysius pulled his head away, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"I don't use hair gel, Dieter!" he said. "Nor do I dye my hair." Dieter had taken one look at Aloysius' naturally cobalt blue hair and decided to tell everyone that he dyed his hair and used hair gel to keep his one lock over his eye like that.  
  
"What's the job?" Aloysius asked.  
  
"A mutant got caught trying to cross the border. We're to bring her to the Deadhouse."  
  
"Her?" Dieter smiled, making Aloysius stifle a shudder.  
  
"Yup." ***  
During he drive to the pick up point, Aloysius sat in the passenger side of the truck, his eyes closed and his head back slightly.  
  
"Sleeping again?" Dieter laughed.  
  
"Shut up." Aloysius snapped.  
  
Aloysius wore a golden cross on a thin chain around his neck, but he didn't consider himself any specific religion really. He believed in God and he believed He had a Son. That's it. There was no need to designate it with a name or a class. That's why he knew that the Reich was full of shit.  
  
If there was in fact a God, and Aloysius believed that there was, why would He favor one religion over another? It was stupid.  
  
He didn't like trying to defend his faith either, and that was another reason why he hated Dieter so much. Dieter was one of those Atheists who think that they're right and anyone who disagrees is an idiot. When Dieter first saw Aloysius in quiet meditation, he had slapped him as hard as he could in the back, asking if he was sleeping.  
  
It was a running joke now with the son of a bitch.  
  
"What are you doing sleeping in the car anyway? What could you possibly want now?" Dieter continued.  
  
"I'm praying that you shut up." Aloysius said, opening one eye angrily. "Now pay attention to the road." With that, he closed his eye and went back to his meditation.  
  
Dieter suddenly swerved the car of the road and to the right.  
  
Aloysius sat up with a shout, grabbing the dashboard as his cup of coffee fell and burned his leg. He glared furiously at the laughing Dieter as he went back on the road.  
  
"Turbulence." He said with a shrug.  
  
"I'll give you turbulence." Aloysius snarled, narrowing his eyes dangerously.  
  
"Do a head and try it, Blue. I'd love to hear you explain it to the S.S.!" Dieter challenged, looking at Aloysius seriously. Sighing, Aloysius looked away and simply resigned himself to wiping the coffee off of his leg as best as he could. ***  
The pick up went smoothly enough. The mutant looked normal enough, with fire red hair and hazel eyes that burned in fury. Taking one look at Dieter, Aloysius frowned at the hunger in his eyes.  
  
This was going to be a long drive to the Deadhouse. ***  
The mutant was kept in the back, and she was making a real fuss in there too. Aloysius was starting to get a headache from all of the banging and screaming and cursing that she was doing back there. He really wished that she would stop at some point and at least take a five minute rest or something.  
  
She stopped for a moment, and he thought his prayer had been answered when she suddenly started up again. So much for praying for her to shut up. Groaning, Aloysius placed a hand over his eyes.  
  
"When are we supposed to bring her to the Deadhouse?" he asked. Dieter shrugged, turning to a side road while Aloysius had his eyes closed.  
  
"As soon as we can." He said. "So we can afford to take a detour." Aloysius' eyes snapped open instantly.  
  
"What?" Looking around, he growled and turned to Dieter.  
  
"We're not taking a detour! Get back on the road!" he ordered.  
  
"I'd like to see you make me." Dieter laughed, slowing the truck down as he parked it. "Liven up, Blue!" Angrily, Aloysius got out of the truck and he watched as Dieter opened the back of the truck and took out the mutant.  
  
"Leave her alone!" he insisted. Screaming, she fought back, clawing at Dieter's face. He slammed her onto the ground and he slapped her across the face.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" he asked, concentrating on trying to subdue her.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Aloysius shouted, his mind racing. Dieter wasn't listening and the mutant was starting to give up.  
  
"Dieter, stop it or else!" he said. Dieter started to rip at her shirt.  
  
A gunshot ripped through the air.  
  
Aloysius stood there, his gun still out and aimed at Dieter, who was lying bleeding on the ground. Without thinking, he pulled the trigger five more times, emptying his clip into him.  
  
The mutant sat up slowly, her lip bleeding as she stared at Dieter's dead body.  
  
Aloysius got himself together and he holstered his gun slowly, working on automatic as he knelt down and undid her cuffs and power- stopping collar.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, wiping a bit of blood away from her face.  
  
"Why did you shoot him?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. "Wasn't he your partner?" Aloysius snorted, helping her to her feet.  
  
"I always hated him anyway." He said. "Where do you want to go now?" he asked. Slowly Mystique shifted to her real body, tilting her head to one side.  
  
"You're asking me?"  
  
"Well I certainly don't know where to go! I can't go back with a dead body and a missing prisoner now can I?" Aloysius laughed weakly, rubbing the back of his head a bit. Mystique couldn't help but laugh softly.  
  
"It's not my fault. I've never done anything like this before!" Aloysius said helplessly.  
  
"I can see that." She said. "You drive and I'll tell you where to go." She suggested.  
  
"Maybe you should make yourself look like Dieter over there." Aloysius suggested. "It'll look less weird." Nodding, Mystique made the change and she climbed into the passenger side of the truck.  
  
Aloysius joined her a second later, starting it up and driving off. ***  
What in the hell was Aloysius doing?  
  
Well, at the moment he was doing Mystique, but what he couldn't figure out was how he had suddenly gotten into this predicament.  
  
He had killed Dieter that was the start of it for sure. After that, he found himself driving the woman who told him that her code name was Mystique. Her real name was Raven Darkholme. He liked the name Raven better, and he told her so.  
  
Mystique was glad that her skin color made it impossible for people to see her blushing.  
  
The rest of the drive there was spent talking mostly about different things. By the end of the trip Aloysius found that he really liked this woman. ***  
Mystique led Aloysius through the border and down a few side roads to an area that looked like it was abandoned. When they got out of the truck, Aloysius discovered that it definitely wasn't when his gun suddenly flew out of its holster and aimed at his face.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"The gun is empty, Magneto." Mystique said, placing her hands on her hips. "And he's the reason why I'm here alive. Put the gun down." Slowly, the gun placed itself back in Aloysius' holster.  
  
"We were worried about you." A man dressed in magenta and red silks walked into view, followed by a man who looked like he was nothing but layers and layers of fat, and another who stayed crouched down with eerie yellow eyes and slightly green slimy skin.  
  
"Well, if it wasn't for Aloysius here, I'd be at a Deadhouse right now." Mystique said, looking over at Aloysius with a smile. Aloysius could feel his cheeks burning as he looked away, rubbing the back of his head slightly.  
  
Looking Aloysius over with piercing blue eyes, Magneto slowly smiled and he turned and led them back to the hideout. ***  
During his stay there, Aloysius was inducted as a member of the Brotherhood, albeit a bit reluctantly.  
  
Basically, Magneto said that Aloysius would be an important asset to the team because of his inside information to what the Gestapo is doing. He would be able to warn them if there were any problems, and help them sabotage some of the Gestapo's plans.  
  
Aloysius agreed for two reasons. One, he didn't like his job anyway and helping the Brotherhood would be nice. Two, the Blob was looking at him mighty hungrily. ***  
That night, he was sitting outside on a rock, looking up at the stars in the sky when he heard someone coming up from behind. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled at Mystique and moved over a bit to give her some room beside him.  
  
"It's actually a clear night." She said, sitting down.  
  
"It's impossible to see the stars in the sky in the city." Aloysius sighed, tilting his head to one side. "All of the smoke and large buildings block them from view from the people who don't have powerful telescopes."  
  
"We can always see the stars from here." Mystique said.  
  
"It must be nice sometimes." Nodding, Mystique looked over at Aloysius and she smiled faintly.  
  
"You just joined so that the Blob didn't eat you didn't you?" she asked. Raising his eyebrows, he looked over at her and she couldn't help but laugh at him.  
  
"I could see it in your eyes clearly." She explained. Laughing, Aloysius shook his head.  
  
"You're the kind of person who makes it hard to keep secrets aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Well you're only half right anyway." Aloysius shrugged. "I joined for that and one other reason."  
  
"Oh? And what reason was that?" Aloysius slowly turned to her, and his eyes sparkled with the light of the stars.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"We've only just met." Mystique said. Aloysius shrugged, smiling in a way that he just knew made him look stupid.  
  
"It doesn't matter." He said. "I love you regardless of that. It's like I've known you for a long time or something like that." Tilting her head to one side, Mystique smiled faintly and she rested her hand over his.  
  
"I don't think I believe you." She said. "Why don't you show me how much you love me?" she asked.  
  
Aloysius did, with a burning passion for the rest of the night. 


	2. Death

Aloysius was going to die. He knew that as soon as the head of his officer entered with a grim look in his eyes as S.S. officers followed him with rifles loaded and ready. ***  
Leaping over a box cart, Aloysius smashed into an abandoned building and started to charge up the stairs. ***  
He had hidden in the locker room, listening as they asked where Aloysius Wagner was. When someone said the locker room, he turned and ran for it, going out the back way as he heard someone shooting after him. ***  
Panting, Aloysius reached the top of the stairs just as soldiers entered shouting angrily in the building. ***  
He had been found out after five years of helping the Brotherhood sabotage plans and perform raids on "secret" missions. Now his life was forfeit and useless to the Reich.  
  
They had been running him ragged as they chased him through the streets of the city, shooting round after round at him. One shot had clipped him in the shoulder lightly, grazing him a bit. ***  
This was his last chance to make a last stand against the soldiers. He wasn't going to give up so that they could torture and gas him, and he wasn't going to be weak and shoot himself either.  
  
Angrily, he kicked open a door and he cursed loudly as he found that it was windowless. Entering the room, he turned around and faced the door, taking out some bullets and loading both of his handguns as calmly as he could with his trembling fingers.  
  
This was going to be his last stand, and god dammit; he was going to take down as many men as he could before he died!  
  
The first soldiers who showed up were killed instantly with bullets in their heads. After this, it started to get difficult for him. Bullets started to fly everywhere, and Aloysius dodged as many as he could, screaming angrily in German as his guns blazed, burning his fingers from the hot metal.  
  
He started to move forward, making his way out of the room and down the hall, screaming his challenge as his fingers flew, loading his guns and firing them in a flash.  
  
What Aloysius didn't see was the man calmly loading his double- barreled shotgun behind him. The man was Captain Braddock of the S.S. and he slowly leveled his gun at Aloysius' back, waiting for a moment before he pulled the trigger, tearing through his back and out of his stomach. ***  
They left the body in the building for the bugs and rats to deal with. Mystique found him a few hours after he was slain, his guns still in his hands.  
  
"Oh Aloysius..." she whispered, slowly sitting down beside the body. She turned him over and cradled him in her arms, rocking him slowly.  
  
"You should have run to the forest! We would have been able to help!" she whispered, hot tears falling down her cheeks. "What am I going to do along and pregnant?" she asked.  
  
As her tears started to fall down more freely, she buried her face against his chest, alone for the rest of the night. 


End file.
